1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to terminal blocks and more particularly to a terminal block of the type which uses insulation displacement clips as the means by which the cable pairs are connected to the block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Terminal blocks are used in the telecommunications industry to provide an interconnection point for cable pairs. The blocks may be of any size and the particular size depends on the application. Small size blocks are used to interconnect five or ten cable pairs with the service wires to the subscriber's premises. Larger size blocks, typically each in the order of 25 or 50 pairs, are used to interconnect a central office cable to the multi-pair cables servicing a local area such as housing subdivision.
No matter what the size of the blocks or their intended usage they are housed in an enclosure which may be pad mounted, pole mounted or partially buried in the ground. Typically, the blocks for 25 or 50 pairs are grouped in an appropriate configuration which is determined by the total number of pairs to be interconnected and are then placed in an enclosure of either the pole mounted or pad mounted type. Typically, the five or ten pair blocks are placed in an enclosure which is of the partially buried type. In any case the blocks while enclosed are subject to an outdoor environment.
Terminal blocks for use outdoors now have binding posts as the means by which the wires can be connected to the block. These connections are made in the field by a craftsperson who must first strip each wire to be connected and then wrap the exposed wire around a stud. The connection is held in place by tightening a screw. One such example of a binding post terminal block for outdoor usage is that of the BT type currently sold by assignee's Reliable Electric operating unit.
Terminal blocks are also used indoors for purposes of interconnection. The indoor blocks differ from those used outdoors, mainly in that the indoor blocks use insulation displacement connectors. The connectors automatically strip the insulation off a portion of the wire when it is inserted therein by a special hand operated tool. It has long been desired to facilitate the connecting of the wires by eliminating the special tool. It has also been desired to use such insulation displacement connectors in blocks designed for outdoor usage. The connectors do not, however, perform very well in such an environment due to the inadequate environmental protection inherent in the typical prior art block design. Therefore, while it is desirable to use such connectors outdoors, the connectors must be protected from that environment. The use of the special tool should be eliminated whether the connectors are used indoors or outdoors.